Date Again
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "She thought about what her daughter had said, about getting on with life, going out with other people. She wasn't too young to spend the rest of her life alone. And everyone, even Draco sodding Malfoy (divorced and likely lonely too) deserved a chance." A widowed Hermione, encouraged by teenage Rose, decides to try one date with Draco Malfoy. What happens next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Defiant

**Chapter 1: Defiant**

"Bag. Jumper." Hermione Weasley checked off her list as she looked her daughter and son over. Smiling, she pulled both Rose and Hugo in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you both. Merlin, I can't believe you're in your final years of school already."

Rose smiled sadly. "If only Dad was here to see it."

"I know," Hermione murmured. Ron Weasley, her husband of more than 16 years, had passed away a year and a half ago. Cancer had taken him far too young. Not even the affectionate insanity of Hermione's extended family had helped her overcome her loneliness.

This loneliness had not gone unnoticed by Rose, who had observed her mother become more devoted to her work and not her own well-being. Leveling her with a firm stare, Rose said, "And you have to promise me that you'll at least think about going out with someone, Mum. I think it would be good for you to start dating again. It doesn't have to be serious! Just let yourself be free and open for a while!" Her daughter sounded far beyond her 17 years.

Truthfully, Hermione wasn't ready for the idea of being with some man other than Ron yet. Ron had been the only man she had been with since... since she was Rose's age. Rose's campaign had not started until around six months ago, so no one could say that Hermione hadn't been given time to grief. But grief has no set timetable - especially for a widow. Hermione, like everyone else, was grieving on her own schedule.

All the same, she told Rose, "OK. I promise I'll give it a try."

The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew. 11 AM already. "Climb onboard," Hermione encouraged her kids, and they scrambled on, waving to her from out the window of a compartment as the locomotive started to chug out of the station.

"Bye, Mummy!"

Hermione waited until the steamer was out of sight before turning for the barriers. She had just passed through onto King's Cross platform when she bumped into a person who still set her teeth on-edge, even now.

Draco Malfoy had been an enemy of hers when they were children at school. Oh, he had mellowed out somewhat, especially since his son's and Albus Potter's Time-Turner incident from a couple of years back. His recent divorce with Scorpius's mother, the restored Astoria Greengrass, seemed to have blunted him further still. Yet Draco could still have a... high opinion of himself. Hermione could only feel so content and fortunate that, as current Minister for Magic, she had been placed above his station. And coming from Muggle roots, to boot.

She withheld a huff of annoyance as Draco fell into step beside her. "Morning, Granger."

"Weasley," she corrected almost rotely, making sure he saw her frown of disapproval. She supposed he would never break the habit. He had been calling her by her last name since they were little, and long after she was married.

Draco did not apologize, leaping into conversation. "Saw the kids off to the train?"

"Yes," she quipped, resigned to the fact that she would be stuck talking to him at least until she got to her car. Still, she kept her tone civil, as any politician would and should.

"I hope things go well this year," Draco sighed. "You don't have to say anything, but Scorpius is still really cut up that Rose broke it off with him."

"As I seem to recall, it was a peaceful parting of ways," Hermione pointed out. "From what my daughter told me, she had come to the conclusion that they were better as friends. And that, apparently, Scorpius took it like a man." She paused, before getting out, "Still... I feel bad for Scorp. I wasn't happy with Rose at first that she ended it." She shrugged. "But she had her reasons."

"And what about you?" Draco asked.

"What about me?" she frowned, pausing in her brisk walk and turning to face him.

"Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

She quirked an eyebrow, her face creasing more. However, something brought forth from her the truth. "No," she admitted honestly. "But even if I was, Draco, with all due respect, that is none of your business..."

"Well, in that case, seeing as you are available, have dinner with me," he offered quite unexpectedly.

Hermione blinked at him in astonishment. "Are you mad?" she spluttered without thinking.

"Completely," he shrugged, seemingly not hurt by the barb. The way he studied her appeared... casual. Sincere.

Hermione peered at him skeptically, ultimately frowning in bemusement. Rose's advice suddenly came rushing back to her, which is probably what moved her to stick out her chin in defiance and reply confidently:

"Yes. All right then. Tonight, at the Leaky. Meet me there at 7."

Draco grinned. "I look forward to it," he chuckled. And he left for his car, leaving Hermione staring after him in the middle of King's Cross, flabbergasted and asking herself:

What had she just agreed to?


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**Chapter 2: Hermione**

Hermione spent an unusually considerable amount of effort choosing what to wear and the kind of makeup to apply. The dress she ultimately chose showed a significant amount of cleavage, perhaps too much for her liking, but something internally strange told her to leave the outfit on.

Draco was punctual and prompt, meeting her at the Leaky at precisely 7 PM. It was a bit too public, and Hermione feared that some reporter might see her with the former not-quite-a-Death-Eater. The tabloids would have a field day.

But Draco was actually a gentleman, and engaged her in stimulating conversation. He was challenging and impossible in a way no one else was other than Ron, but Hermione found that he kept her on her toes. At times, he could actually be quite pleasant.

Draco's graciousness went so far as to Apparate with her to her home in Ottery St. Catchpole, and walk Hermione right into her front garden. The night was black, the neighborhood deserted and asleep. Draco and Heroine finally turned to face each other.

"Well..." Hermione said, sounding oddly formal. "That was quite lovely. Thank you, Draco."

The gaze he sent her way was oddly smoldering. "The pleasure was all mine... Mrs. Weasley."

The intonation of her married name left Hermione shaken. And he was still looking at her like that. Like... like he wanted to... fearing what he might do, Hermione turned away. "I have to go," she whispered, attempting to make a hasty retreat for her front door.

Draco grabbed her arm. "I want to see you again."

She briefly met his eyes, squirming nervously, her expression pained. "I can't..." she said weakly.

"Please, don't leave..."

"I'm sorry..."

He caught her, trapping her in a grip by her forearms. Both Draco and Hermione froze, gazing into each other's eyes. "Draco..." Hermione murmured, actually sounding apologetic. "I still don't know if I'm ready for this. I had a lovely time, truly, but Rose has been pressuring me to step out more often, and..." She faltered. "Maybe... when I am ready... we can... do this again." And the tentative promise sounded sincere, even to her own ears.

Still, Draco stepped closer. "Do you really mean that?"

"I said maybe, didn't I?" she smiled weakly.

He was much too close now, she could count the freckles on his nose. He had more freckles than Ron had, but still...

Their breaths were mixing now. "Madame Minister..." Draco voiced low.

Hermione looked at him. She peered at him, even daring to reach out a hand and run her fingers through his blonde hair. It had grown longer in the intervening years, tied back in a ponytail that only made him more handsome.

She thought about what her daughter had said, about getting on with life, going out with other people. She wasn't too young to spend the rest of her life alone. And everyone, even Draco sodding Malfoy (divorced and likely lonely too) deserved a chance.

And so, Hermione decided to be brave in the way only a Gryffindor could be. Reaching up, draping her arms about Draco's neck, needing to perch on her tiptoes, she brought her face close. Her eyelids grew heavy. "Hermione," she corrected in a whisper.

And then, closing the gap between them, she kissed him. Their lips met.

The kiss was meant to be lingering, but chaste. And yet, despite that, Draco and Hermione quickly deepened the kiss. Hermione was the one who first moved inward until their mouths were entangled. At first, it was just lips, and then tongues pushed through, moving softly against each other.

Hermione's eyes closed and she felt Draco's arms encircle her waist, pulling her firmly to him. Her fingers entwined into his hair and she actually let out a moan. "Mmmmmmm..."

And then, she felt large, calloused hands dip below her waist and grip her arse. Draco lovingly cupped each cheek, squeezing one and then the other. Aroused, Hermione answered his silent question by swinging her leg high so that it hooked about his waist. Pleased, Draco picked her up by her arse and carried her into her house, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

Draco gracefully set Hermione down in the foyer, the kiss quickly become something frantic. They were making out. Hermione finally wrenched herself free of the kiss, allowing oxygen to once again flow into her muddled brain. And with it, logic.

"This is insane," she gasped, turning away from him. "What are we doing?"

"I believe it's called snogging," Draco said blandly.

She made to move back to the kitchen. "But why are we...?"

Her voice trailed off as two firm hands grabbed and then started caressing her hips. "Ohhh..." She unconsciously leaned into the touch, instinctually tilted her head back, feeling hot breath on her neck as Draco began to suck on it. It was then that she remembered who it was. _Draco_...

"Malfoy, what are you...?"

Draco silenced her with a kiss, turning her cheek to face him. She purred loudly before twisting free. "Our children!" she blurted out, trying to think of any possible excuse not to intimately be with this man. "Our children will never forgive us if we..."

"They're broken up," Draco reminded her, dipping his lips into her neck. "So what's the problem?"

"What if they get back together?"

"Then, we'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it. Emphasis on the word, _if_." Draco's fingers trickled lower past Hermione's hips, and he firmly grinded his length into her arse. Slack-jawed, Hermione involuntarily swiveled her hips, bucking into his pelvis right back. Draco's one hand slipped into the slit created by the cloth of her gold dress. Cold air suddenly rushed to meet his digits. Her knickers... they were damp. Soaked through. Flicking the elastic of Hermione's panties, they slipped from her hips and pooled around her ankles. Dipping one finger inside, Draco found her clit and began to stroke there softly. A second finger followed, discovering her g-spot. Hermione groaned happily.

"Mal...Malfoy," she panted. "Shouldn't we... ooooh... oooh, right there, yes... take our time?"

"Why?" he rumbled, his mouth capturing hers again to move against it.

"Hmmm... Be...because there's such a thing as foreplay," Hermione gasped.

"Skip it," Draco dismissed. Though he filed this away for later. With his free hand, he boldly snaked around to cup Hermione's right breast. Pinching the nipple, he began to tweak it as his palm kneaded the tender flesh underneath.

"Uhhhh... Don't stop," Hermione hissed. When he didn't, she dared to push her breasts up further into his hands. "Mmmmmhmmmmm... yes, more, please."

Hermione was wriggling and squirming more adorably now, her breath coming in rough gasps as she writhed and withered against him. "Dr... Draco... Oh, Draco... I'm... I'm going to... Fuck!" She came with a curse on his hand. Satisfied, Draco retracted it and in full view of Hermione, licked his fingers clean. Hermione's breath hitched.

"Couch," she clipped shortly. "We're shagging on that." And yanking him into a passionate kiss, she guided him over to the couch cushions...

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, the Hogwarts students were climbing the Grand Staircase after the Start-of-Term Feast to go to bed.

"Hey, hey, what do you say, Rosie?" Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy joined the Weasley siblings.

Rose smiled. "Hey." Out of habit, perhaps, the pair leaned in for a kiss, stopped halfway, before giggling sheepishly and moving in for a platonic hug.

"Well, that was awkward," Hugo muttered dryly. Over Rose's shoulder, Scorpius mouthed, _Shut It!_

"Ready for classes tomorrow?"

"As we'll ever be," Rose replied to her ex-boyfriend.

"Come on, I'll walk you lot up." Moving further up the staircase, Rose turned to Hugo.

"I wonder how Mum's doing? Second year in an empty house, you know."

Hugo patted her shoulder sympathetically. "It's Mum. I'm sure she's fine..."

* * *

"Mmmmm... Hmmmm... Uhhh... Huhhh..."

Hermione's head was thrown back against the head cushions, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Her legs were spread as wide as they would go, and nestled between them, impaling himself in her warm and wet heat was Draco Malfoy. The rich heir was thrusting into the beautiful witch with abandon.

Draco pulled Hermione's skirt back further, to give him a better angle. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing him so he could bounce against her, and she against him.

Draco roughly seized her hips and moved her faster. Lifting her off the cushions slightly, Draco groped behind her back until he found the zipper to her dress. Slowly, the zipper came undone. Hermione helped Draco shimmy out of her dress, until it pooled to the floor at her ankles. Ripping her bra open, Draco sucked on one while his hand moved to her clit, to stoke and stroke her as much as his cock was.

"Grrrr... Urrrr..." Draco's growls and moans were hot and heavy in her ear, sent into her neck. It was clear from his frantic motions that he had not slept with anyone since at least his divorce from Astoria. For Hermione, it had been a good two years, abstaining from making love to her husband for the first six months as Ron's health started to decline and then the last year and a half, seeing and sleeping with no one.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips against his. While she kissed Draco softly, he loosened his grip on her hips and she started moving faster. It was not long before she was bucking fast and hard, their lips and tongues entangled in a brutal battle that both of them seemed to be winning.

Both of their lips fell open as they neared their respective orgasms. Draco nearly swallowed Hermione's lips whole as she came, feeling her pleased screams vibrate against his mouth.

At long last, with a soft POP!, the pair broke apart, panting. Hermione's entire face was flushed rouge and Draco's eyes were black with lingering lust. But all spent, he pulled out and rose off of her like a gentleman. Lying prone on the couch, he reached out and Hermione crawled into his embrace, where they could snuggle together and revel in the post-coital bliss.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she purred, a content smile on her face.

"Do you still want to go out with me?"

"After the best shag of my life? Merlin, yes!" she breathed. She didn't even have to think about it.

Of course, there would be plenty to think about, if she and Draco took this relationship far enough. First on her mind, how to tell their children. Perhaps surprised at first, Rose would be ecstatic that her mother was seeing _someone_. Scorpius might be a little hurt, as he seemed determined to try and win her daughter back, and a blossoming romance between his father and the mother of his ex-girlfriend would box him in. Hugo... he likely wouldn't mind, easygoing fellow that he was. After that, her in-laws in the Weasleys. Harry... what would Harry, Hermione's brother-in-law and best friend since childhood, say? If that went well, would she and Draco discuss... marriage? Babies...? Both still had time to sow their oats...

But, there was plenty of time for all those questions, Hermione decided, as she turned Draco's face to hers and kissed his lips softly. Gripping her chin, Draco leaned in and kissed her in return. They had plenty of time to discuss things, where things went from here. For right now, snogging, shagging, exploring and learning about each other... that was enough.


End file.
